No Goodbyes
by Marie Kenobi
Summary: A freak accident and turn of events forces Legolas to leave a wounded Aragorn behind. Now the prince reflects back on the adventure...and wonders if his friend will ever return.


_Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a Lord of the Rings fanfic and may be my last. I'm trying not to get caught up in the web of it all. (An original story keeps me busy enough as it is. ) Enjoy though, and please, let me know what you think! Words in these indicate the song lyrics._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the following song "Standing At the Edge of the Earth" by Blessed Union of Souls or anything in the Lord of the Rings universe._

_Time Period: Pre-War of the Ring. Aragorn is between 20-30._

_Warning: Possible tear-jerker…just warning you…_

_Summary: A freak accident and turn of events forces Legolas to leave a wounded Aragorn behind. Now the prince reflects back on the adventure...and wonders if his friend will ever return._

_This is an open-ended story! It is up to you, the reader, to decide what the outcome will be.

* * *

_

**No Goodbyes

* * *

**

_I knew that this moment would come in time,_

_That I'd have to let go and watch you fly,_

_I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside?

* * *

_

Too early were we forced apart. Too early did you leave my life. To you I gave the gift of Death, an Elven blade crafted with love, though to Valar I pray you shan't use it unless need be strong.

But I held hope that perhaps chance would sway our way and Dagger would lay unstained by friendly blood.

* * *

_Are you searching for words that you can't find,_

_Trying to hide your emotions, but eyes don't lie,_

_Guess there's no easy way to goodbye.

* * *

_

Whoever thought it would end this way? As brothers we did live and as brothers we'd die. But your lips of palest pink tremble not at all, and you I know are unafraid to die, though things left undone will torment your soul. Speak not of regrets or things left unsaid. Nay, not even a whisper of goodbye. For this is not the end—no farewell shall I utter—and know that Death, should it take you, holds no power over thee.

We will meet again.

No tears in parting, I beg of you. That my heart would surely break to see them I know, for your eyes were ever the windows to your soul. And even now they speak what we both cannot.

* * *

_So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,_

_Hoping that someday you'll come back again,_

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday._

_Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say,_

_I don't want to let you leave this way,_

_I want you to know that I stand right by your side.

* * *

_

Oh, how cruel is the world that takes my friend, brother of my heart, and a part of my soul! I cannot go! But you have commanded it of me, and this wish that is possibly your last, I will fulfill. No death in vain will you receive, though thy breath would come easier if death did not toy with thee so.

Like a twig snapped in two your leg lies motionless. Your face is a twisted rendition of what it once was.

Dragged…

If only I'd stopped your mount earlier. Now you lay hopeless and in pain, such excruciating pain. Oh, Estel, _mellon-nin, _no living creature was meant to bleed so, least of all you. Take my hand and squeeze one last time, so that we both may share the memory.

For you will never be alone, as my heart is always with you.

* * *

_And I know this may be,_

_The very last time that we see each other cry,_

_But whatever happens know that I'll…_

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,_

_Hoping that one-day you'll come back again,_

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday,_

_You'll come back to me._

_I'll be praying for whatever it's worth,_

_Believing that one-day you'll come back to me,_

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,_

_Hoping for someday.

* * *

_

I cannot ride away and leave you there. The rock against your back is as cold as your skin. To what level of madness can I claim for mounting up and riding away? Leaving you to the oncoming flood! A sacrifice! So that I may live to complete the task! To see another day…

Oh, but how I would stay if only you'd let me, and there'd be no reason to cry. But I see it isn't so, and you bid me leave…

…leave you at Death's door…

Alas to the death that is so premature!

Of these tears that cloud by eyes, I am longer ashamed: For the same obscure your vision, the same that may be your last…And I can't help but look back to your bowed head, your red fingers as they trace the blade, and wonder when we'll meet again, so that I can keep my promise of no goodbye.

* * *

_And I know this may be,_

_The very last time that we see each other cry,_

_But whatever happens know that I'll…_

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,_

_Hoping that one-day you'll come back again,_

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday,_

_You'll come back to me._

_I'll be praying for whatever it's worth,_

_Believing that one-day you'll come back to me,_

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,_

_Hoping for someday.

* * *

_

Time drifts by, slower than before. The beauty is gone and all that was yours glints with steely falseness.

Gusts of wind blow strong here atop the cliff's peak, and beyond its ledge looms the ever-yawning abyss of emptiness and despair. It's hard not to think of your departure and return, though the latter falls less frequent with days gone by. And I wonder about the ending, the ending of a King, a Friend, a Brother…Would that I knew what—if any—demise befell you.

So here, at the edge of the earth, I ponder my own ending; but your spirit—living inside of me—is still strong…

Waiting for someday, Believing in someday, Praying for someday, I'll be…

* * *

_Longing for someday, Clinging to someday, Cherishing someday, I'll be…_

_Thinking of someday, Dreaming of someday, Wishing for someday, I'll be…_

_Living for someday, Counting on someday, Knowing that one day…

* * *

_

I will keep my promise…

I will see you… 

Because there are no goodbyes.


End file.
